westopolis_heroesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vampi the Husky
Vampi the Husky ist ein Vampir und ein Mitglied von The Covenent. Sie ist mit Austin Blank befreundet. Nach der Trennung von The Covenent zog Vampi mit Pale the Fox weiter. Als sie aber von Source the Bat eine Mitteilung der Neugründung The Covenents bekam, nahm sie diese an. Geschichte Vergangenheit Vampi war vor ihrem Biss ein einsames und sehr leidenschaftliches Mädchen, was gerne Bücher gelesen hatte oder mit Mobini gespielt hatte. Sorgenfrei und vollkommen glücklich, da sie nicht viel brauchte im Leben. Sie wuchs in bescheidenen Verhältnissen auf, weswegen für Vampi Geld nicht alles war. Als Vampi eines Tages einen Schmöcker durchlesen wollte, ließ Vampi das Fenster offen, was ihr zum Verhängnis wurde: Plötzlich kam Tatiana reingeflogen und attackierte nach einer Diskussion Vampi und biss ihr in den Hals. Ihre Eltern sahen die verwundete Vampi und brachten sie zum Arzt, der erstmal die Stadt alarmierte und Vampi als Hexe anklagte. Ihre Eltern versteckten Vampi im Wald und als Vampi vom Dorf nicht gefunden wurde, wurden ihre Eltern mit dem Tod bestraft, was Vampi aber nicht bermerkte. Vampi hatte sich am Anfang ihres Vampirismus gehasst, bis sie Source erblickte und sie Vampi aufnahm. Vampi hatte erstmalig jemanden, der sich wirklich um sie kümmerte. Ihre Loyalität zu Source wuchs mit jedem Tag, den sie mit ihr verbrachte. Vampi ist bis heute ein sehr loyales Mitglied von The Covenent. In der heutigen Zeit hat sie mit Austin Blank ihren ersten Freund. Persönlichkeit Vampi ist schwer zu beschreiben, sie findet manche Sachen sehr niedlich und übertreibt gerne mal damit. Andererseits hasst Vampi Tiffany für ihre Taten und mag es, sie schlecht zu reden und kommt daher sehr fies rüber, was sie nicht ist. Sie tut alles, um The Covenent glücklich zu machen und sie ist für die sozialen Kontakte innerhalb dieser Gruppe verantwortlich. Vampi hasst aber Masken, da sie die hässlich findet. Fähigkeiten Vampi ist als Vampir sehr schnell unterwegs und körperlich sehr stark. Verbindungen Source the Bat Source ist ein Vorbild für Vampi und sie tut alles, um Source glücklich zu machen. Vampi findet Source auch sehr freundlich und vertrauenswürdig, was sie mit Austin bewies. Austin Blank Vampi und Austin sind ein Paar für viele Betrachter, beide sind füreinander da und niemand verurteilt den anderen wegen der Herkunft, was die Bindung stärker macht zwischen dem Vampirjäger und der Vampirin. Eclair Daé Vampi hasst Eclair sehr, weil sie alles versucht, das Paar zu zerstören, ebenso findet sie Eclair zu psychopathisch. Ruin the Rabbit Vampi ist sehr dankbar gegenüber Ruin, da Ruin The Covenent schützen tut und mag sie sehr. Tiffany the Mongoose Vampi hasst Tiffany sehr und sagt es ihr gerne ins Gesicht. Dennoch scheint sie Angst vor Tiffany zu haben, weil sie Panik kriegt, wenn sie grüne Haare sieht. Pale the Fox Vampi sieht Pale als kleinen Bruder an und sieht es als Pflicht an, sich um Pale zu kümmern, weswegen sie es auch tut. Sie nahm Pale nach der Trennung von The Covenent auf. Trivia *Vampi kriegt bei grünen Haaren leichte Panik, das liegt an Tiffany. *Vampi hatte nie einen festen Freund, Austin ist der erste bis jetzt. *Tiffany besteht darauf, dass Vampi nicht unschuldig ist, was genau sie meint weiß man nicht. *Vampi wurde von Tatiana gebissen. *Vampi wäre als Mensch 170 cm groß. *Vampi kann gut kochen, aber dafür nicht putzen. *Vampi liest gerne. *Vampi nutzt ihre Fähigkeiten selten bis gar nicht, da sie es meistens nie nötig hat. Galerie Vampi by Blazy1.png|Vampi von Blazy, danke x3 Vampi with Monokuma.jpg|Vampi mit Monokuma, danke Aki x3 Vampi and austin.jpg|Vampi und Austin, danke Blazy x3 Vampi by blaze2.png|Vampi von Blazy^^ Die letzten 16.png|Die letzten 16 im Kampfturnier Austin x vampi.jpg|Austin und Vampi^^ X-Mas Vampi.png|Vampi verschenkt sich an Austin Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:The Covenent Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Husky Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Neutral